Those Black Jeans
by ayafangirl
Summary: Nothing Umeda does gets Ryoichi's attention. What is he doing wrong? super short, light-hearted RYOUICHIxHOKUTO, PEOPLE!


_A/N: Hey-hey! I'm sure I've stated this many, many, MANY times, but I am a DIE-HARD HOKUTOxAKIHA fangirl. However, many loyal fans have requested more RyoxHoku, and I find myself giving into your evil, no Akii-ish ways. Oh, well, if it makes great fans like Mew-Tsubaki, Gingeh, and elric the amazing, happy, I'll do it. I thought of this first thing when I woke up this morning and had to post it! Hope you like! BTW...the italics represent Umeda's thoughts unless they're used in a sentence, in which case, obviously, that's just for emphasis._

_Disclaimer: You RyoxHoku fans are lucky I don't own Hana-Kimi...Ryoichi'd be dead. J/K. Hisaya Nakajo's, everyone._

_Those Black Jeans_

He kissed him to let him know that he was in love with him; to get his attention.

They stood there, rain pouring down and soaking them to the bone. Neither teen had seemed to mind much.

_Ryoichi…I want to ease your pain…open up and let me in, I'm in love with you!_

It didn't work.

He became a doctor, inspired by the Kijima family's medical history to let him know how much he admired him; to get his attention.

_I graduated at the top of the class with high honors. Interested?_

It didn't work.

He sacrificed his love life. He turned down so many interesting, kind boyfriends who only wanted to breach the cold walls around his heart. He didn't need their love. It wasn't good enough. He wanted to show Ryoichi that only his love was worthy, that he was the only man for him; to get his attention.

_Please…we can be so happy together, I just know it!_

It didn't work.

He bought those black jeans at the discount store because they were on a clearance sale and he liked the fit.

_This'll work. They fit better than that other pair I have anyway. Good thing I caught the end of the sale._

And it was the next day that Ryoichi met him in his office early since they had an evening planned to drink together.

"You're early."

"Sorry, _Doctor. _I like the doctor's jacket. Can I try it on?" he asked with a taunting grin.

Umeda rolled his eyes, mentally screaming in humiliation at his friend's words. Why had he come early? He was picking on him at his own job! How very like him. "Whatever. I'm off now anyway," he responded moodily, slipping out of the jacket and casting it over the back of his chair, standing in his tight-fitting, low-cut black shirt and…his new black jeans.

As he turned to get his bag, he heard Ryoichi rise and walk over to him. What he didn't expect was to feel one of his friend's hands suddenly grab his ass while the second touched his shoulder lightly.

"Hokuto," the familiar smell of Zakuro brand cigarettes invaded the redhead's nose as a warm breath washed over his cheek. He felt himself blush and his body tense at the feeling of the black-haired man's hands on him and hearing his name spoken. "You look fucking amazing in those jeans."

"I…excuse me? Oh, I got them on clearance." He answered nervously, wondering how to escape.

"Are you blushing?"

"Get your hand off my ass, and then we talk."

The fortuneteller's chest rumbled against the doctor's back as he chuckled, hand sliding up to spin sensually around the small of his friend's lower back. "Better?"

Umeda found himself unable to articulate and answer. Instead, his hand moved to cup Ryoichi's cheek gently. Slowly, hazel eyes roved and he looked into ink-black orbs uncertainly. They seemed inviting enough, and the megane felt compelled to steer his friend's face against his own, their lips touching lightly in an invitation for a kiss.

Gently, sweetly, Ryoichi kissed back.

_Oh…shit. Is this really happening, or is it another game?_

More characteristically, the dark-haired man kissed a bit harder, a bit more demandingly. The doctor eagerly gave in, turning slowly to face his friend, hand making its way up to Ryoichi's short black hair and fingers gliding through bit by bit…savoring every second.

All too soon, they broke away. Umeda looked at his friend with eyes begging, in earnest, for honesty. "What was that?"

"Sorry," he answered, pulling out a cigarette. "That sure didn't go as I had planned."

"Wh-what does that mean?" he snapped.

"I was going to make you mine tonight. I don't mean in a creepy way," he added around his smoke as he lit it, eyeing the redhead thoughtfully. "I just mean I was sick of admiring you from a distance, and tired of watching you waste your life away waiting for me. I decided to see what would happen if I asked you out. But anything even remotely romantic fell apart when I saw how sexy you look in those jeans."

The megane dropped his head onto his friends shoulder and laughed. "Hokuto? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, pulling away with a smile. "That's just…so you to change your tactics at the last second."

After a moment, a matching smirk crossed the fortuneteller's face. "I guess it is. So then, shall we go?"

His hand began to slip back down the doctor's back. "Ah ah ah, whether or not you know I love you, first date, Kijima. Keep it simple." His only response was another smile as he breathed charcoal smoke over the two of them. Umeda reached for his own pack of cigarettes. "Damn, you're worse than Akiha."

"Huh?! Akiha _Hara_?!"

"Yeah, he lives nearby and he…never mind."

"Oh no you don't! How far have you been with him? Why do you use his first name?!"

Amused at Ryoichi's sudden defensiveness, the redhead shook his head with a teasing grin on his lips. "That's for me to know and you to deal with. Sorry, _Kijima_."

Wrapping a shoulder around his friend, the other man sighed. "You're rough, Hokuto."

"Duh."

_I'm so glad I bought these pants!_

It had worked.

Although Umeda was still dumbfounded…that had not his been intention at all.

_It's short, but there you go. Let me just say it one more time: No me gusta RyoxHoku! Amo HOKUTOxAKIHA! There you go, in Spanish this time. (Any other languages, people? Gimme!) Please review and let me know if you liked it!_


End file.
